


Milky way

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “You’re right, I won’t touch you” Changkyun says watching him, “not until you’ll come again.”





	Milky way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7- Dirty talk

“Are you enjoying yourself, love?”

Minhyuk looks up at him, a tiny low whine escaping his throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Changkyun smirks, “do you think you can keep going?”

Minhyuk looks down at himself, at his cock between his legs getting hard again for the third time in a couple of hours, at the come smeared all over his stomach and the sheets. When silence falls between them the low growl of the vibrator suddenly sounds deafening.

“Use your words” Changkyun’s voice softens as he sits on the side of the bed, “do you wanna continue?”

“Yeah” Minhyuk breathes out, trying to get closer to Changkyun, as close as he can with his arms tied to the headboard of the bed.

“What a good boy” Changkyun smiles, standing up. He’s been walking in and out of the room talking to Minhyuk, but he hasn’t touched him, not even once, not even when Minhyuk begged to the point of crying before coming untouched.

“Do you like what you see?” Minhyuk mutters behind gritted teeth and Changkyun knows he craves the validation. He knows how much Minhyuk loves putting on a good show.

“Oh, I do” Changkyun stands next to the bed, obviously hard inside his boxers. “Will you come a third time for me? You’re so pretty when you spoil our sheets like that.”

“Can you make me come a third time like that?” Minhyuk bites back, “Can you, Changkyunnie? It’ll hurt so good.”

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Changkyun palms his own cock, heavy in his hand, “Do you want me to touch you?”

“I know you won’t” Minhyuk moans, “I know you like watching me aching to be touched and coming all over myself. I know you’ve kept a video of it and you’re watching it at work.”

Changkyun’s hand stills only for a moment. He lets himself exhale in pleasure before he climbs back on the bed, cross-legged in front of his boyfriend.

“You’re right, I won’t touch you” he watches how Minhyuk’s cock throbs, hardening again, “not until you’ll come again.”

“And then?” Minhyuk thrusts up into air and grinds back down on the sheets, slowly, getting what little friction he can from the vibrator inside him.

“And then I’ll lick you clean” Changkyun licks his lips, “I’ll lick you clean and fuck you until you’re standing on a pool of cum and sweat, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, but his cock springs on his belly, a pretty flushed pink, the tip shining wet and Changkyun has a hard time not taking it into his mouth. But they are in the middle of a game and Changkyun is a patient player.

“How do you like it best, Minhyukkie?” He asks, taking his own cock out, hard and leaking. He knows he’s not gonna come like this, not yet. “On all fours? Riding me?”

“I like it the best when I’m pushing you down the bed and fucking you so hard you’re screaming my name, Changkyunnie” Minhyuk bites his lower lip and pulls. He knows what he’s doing to Changkyun, he knows damn well. “And I love it when you’re on your knees with my cock down your throat, such a good, good boy for me.”

“I’m so tempted to take the vibrator out, come all over you and leave you like that.” Changkyun rubs the inside of his thighs, the spots still red and purple from the previous night, from Minhyuk’s lips and his tongue and his teeth.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Minhyuk laughs, “baby boy, I will come from just thinking of you, vibrator or not.”

“And what will you be thinking about?” Changkyun opens his legs, letting Minhyuk see him better, “what’s so good about me?”

“The way you moan my name” Minhyuk exhales, “the way you fuck me so good, against the fridge, the counter, the balcony railing in the middle of the night.” Precum drips down from his cock, down his balls and ending in a tiny puddle on the sheets.

“What else?” Changkyun thrusts up in his balled fist a couple of times, “is that all?”

“What do I win if I tell you?” Minhyuk smirks, his abdominal muscles tensing and his cock throbbing like it always does when he’s close.

“This.” Changkyun cups his cock, it’s a win for both.

“You know what I really like?” Minhyuk takes a deep breath, calming himself down, stopping what will inevitably happen, “When you grab my hair and call me your bitch, I like it when you’re in that kind of mood.”

“Oh do you?” Changkyun woke up like that this morning too, with Minhyuk rubbing against him and whining for attention.

“As much as I like spanking you, watching your pretty ass bruise while you’re begging me for more.” Minhyuk keeps smiling, his hips moving faster now and maybe in his mind Changkyun is already fucking him.

“Come for me, Minhyukkie, let me see your pretty face while you come all over yourself again” Changkyun aches, aches to uncuff Minhyuk and push him down, take the vibrator out of him and smear lube in his gaping hole, fuck him to his forth orgasm of the day and then pet his hair and kiss his cheeks.

Minhyuk stops talking, almost stops moving completely too, focused on his own body, his muscles and the sensation of the vibrator and the way Changkyun is looking at him. It takes a while, his orgasm building up slowly. It’s only small sounds at first, throaty whines that accent to brief sentences, curses, Changkyun’s name, until there’s nothing but moans.

Minhyuk is the prettiest like this, white spilling over his tan skin, his arms shaking and his legs trashing, his mouth open until he’s out of voice, chest heaving.

Changkyun waits for him to calm down completely, waits until Minhyuk is whining from oversensitivity. And then he moves, ignoring his erection once more, he frees Minhyuk’s arms and nests between his legs, licks him clean with Minhyuk’s fingers tangled in his hair.

And when Minhyuk’s oversensitivity turns to pleasure again, Changkyun flips him on his belly and takes the vibrator out, fills him good, as good as he promised and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Milky way: A galaxy containing our Solar system. It can easily be spotted on the clear night sky as a liquid or foggy looking area, filled with millions of stars.


End file.
